The Loud House: Lincoln Grows Up
by Rake Ryes
Summary: When Lincoln went around to find his Ace Savy comic in one of his sister's room he accidentally mess around with one Lisa's experiment turning him into a young adult.How will his sisters react when they learn that they're brother outgrown them? THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING A FAN FIC STORY SO BEWARE IF YOU WON'T LIKE THE CONTENT THEN DON'T READ IT
1. Prologue

_**Author's note: This may not be suitable for young readers reading this story it contains some "intimate relationship with some sibling shippings" so if you don't want to read it then don't,you have been warned. I DO NOT OWN THE**_ **SHOW NOR THE CHARACTERS OF THE SHOW ALL CREDITS GOES TO CHRIS SAVINO. OH AND ONE THING SPOILER ALERT I REPEAT SPOILER ALERT!.**

 **The whole story will be all Lincoln Loud's Point of view**

 **OK… LET'S START**

 **PROLOGUE: INTRODUCING... (spoooooooooileeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrsssssssss)**

 _BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP….BEEEEEEEEEP…BEEEEEEEE…._

 _Yaaaawwwwn._ Good morning everyone it's another day to survive at the Loud House again, having 10 sisters is really challenging you have to be first all the time in order to get or do whatever you want in the house, but I never leave my room without a plan so as the only boy in the house it's my job to make sure that my sisters are distracted by giving them what they need and want in order for me to do my own things at home, as Clyde would say I'm a "connoisseur of everything" when it comes to my sisters, and if you're in my place you'd understand what's it like to live in a big family, so yeah time to show you what it's like on how to deal with 10 sisters in the Loud house every day, but before that let me change into my daily clothes, you know the ones that I wear everyday,orange polo-shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers with red stripes on it,now if you'll excuse me…I can't go outside my room wearing my pajamas only now, can I ? .

 _SLAMS THE DOOR._

 _5 minutes later._

Ah all done. Now let me remind you again always have an effective plan in order to do your own thing on wasting your time at home whenever you have many siblings to share with, and believe me it's not easy , let's go.

 _OPENS THE DOOR AND REVEALS TEN GIRLS with different distinct personality, characteristic traits, and the Loud House family_

 _ **Lori Loud** the oldest of the Loud Children she's 17 and has a likeable boyfriend name Bobby Santiago whom she calls and text everyday in her phone non-stop she's kinda bossy and takes dominance over her younger siblings but she cares love them deeply and as the oldest she's in charge of the house whenever Mom and Dad are out so you better listen and do what she says **OR ELSE.**_

 _ **Leni Loud** the second oldest of the Loud family she's 16 and loves designing and fashion she's kind beautiful (and your typical "dumb blonde") but is the sweetest among the Loud Children she loves shopping and going to the mall and also loves being with her siblings but **BEWARE**_ _she is an accident prone when it comes to driving._

 _ **Luna Loud** the third oldest of the Loud she's 15 and loves rock music she can play a guitar and loves singing to her siblings whenever they feel sad she's a big fan of Mick Swagger (or Jagger!?) and was inspired by him to love rock music when she was younger oh and always wear your earplugs cause when she plays music it's very **LOUD LOUD LOUD UNTIL YOUR EAR DRUMS ARE OUT.**_

 _ **Luan Loud** the forth oldest of the Loud family she's 14 and can make you laugh!? whenever she tells a joke she's the comedian of the family and loves **pranking**_ o _ther people especially her siblings she has a weird creepy and kinda alive ventriloquist dummy, Mr. Coconut,who aids and helps her whenever she's about to make a joke._

 _ **Lynn Loud** the fifth oldest of the family she's 13 and the youngest among the teenagers in the Loud family she __is very competitive and superstitious when it comes to her favorite teams. Plus, she can never resist a dare she loves playing and fighting with Lincoln because his the only boy in the house who has a bit interest in her taste and whatever you do **DON'T MESS AROUND WITH HER FAVORITE SPORTS**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Lucy Loud** the seventh oldest of the family and_ the _"goth" or the "emo" of the family she's 8 and loves writing and reciting her poems as her "point of view" to her siblings she is always stoic and rarely smiles in occasions she's sometimes forgotten by her siblings and sometimes they are **SPOOK OUT by her presence** as she appears in front of them __unnoticeably._

 _ **Lana and Lola Loud** the twins of the family their both 6 years old and frequently fight over some petty things to see who get's that and that Lana is the Plumber of the house she fixes everything that is broken in the household and loves playing and getting mud all over her she also loves playing with her pet frog, lizard, and worms Lola is the opposite of Lana she loves make up and always looking herself in her mirror admiring how "beautiful she is" she loves winning beauty pageants and loves giving makeovers to her siblings but underneath that "beautiful innocent face" lurks a **very troubling mastermind** so it would be for the best if you were on her goodside._

 _ **Lisa Loud** the tenth oldest child of the family and the smartest among them she's 4 and a prodigy who graduated from college with a PhD also receiving a recipient Novel Prize in her experiments she's usually seen in her room doing some complex science thingy or whatever experiments that she's been doing in her room solving hard equations and formulas for her experiments and be **warned sometimes she's always using her siblings as**_ _ **her "human test subject"**_ _she always speaks_ _in lateral lisping way using scientific terms which are very hard to understand when she speaks in that manner ._

 _ **Lily Loud** the eleventh and youngest member of the family she's 15 months old and the cutest and most innocent of the family she loves everybody and she's always aware and understanding in her surroundings as she is only a baby she seems to be more intelligent than any infants her age but of course as a baby she frequently poops in her diaper walks around in the house naked and cries but shut herself by putting her pacifier in her mouth._

 _ALL OF THEM ARE DOING THEIR OWN hobbies in the hallway Lori calling her boyfriend Bobby in her phone Leni finding her new Stuart Weitzman's Lowland boots Luna playing her electric guitar Luan as always making jokes with her weird dummy Lynn doing push-ups for her work out practice Lucy reciting her moody and lifeless poems Lana chasing Lola with mud all over her clothes_ _Lisa doing her experiments in her room and of course sweet little Lily walking around without a care in the world playing and chasing with our pet cat cliff our pet dog Charles and our pet hamster Geo NAKED,_ _and as for our canary Walt well his in his birdcage observing us and rolling his eyes._

And people this is what it's like to live in a big family."CHAOS".You can't always get or do what you wanted all the time but let's face it's better to see the people you love smile and be happy than seeing them sad even if they are A "CHAOS" as what I have said,but I LOVE THAT CHAOS and I wouldn't trade it for the world.

" Hey Linc why are you talking to yourself? Ohhhhh you must be talking to invisible people Hi invisible people I'm Leni".

"Leni what are you doing?".

"Oh hi Lori me and Lincoln are talking to invisible people".Both me and Lori face palmed isn't it obvious that... wait now that I think about it it's really weird talking to myself but anyway...

"Linc are you really talking to yourself?".My sister Lori asked me

"Uhhhh..."

And all of a sudden I'm surrounded by my 10 sisters wondering what I was doing.

"What's going on guys?".Luan ask

"It seems our brother is talking to himself AGAIN".Lori said.

"Maybe his talking to the ghost of the previous owner of this house".Lucy added which all of us freak out by the presence of Lucy.

"Ghost? I assure you that there is no such entity in this house that could probably haunt us according to my Milligauss Meter it's..."."WAAAIIIIT".I cut off Lisa cause I don't want to hear her talk in such a highfalutin words that I don't seem to understand.

"I'm not talking to invisible people nor I'm talking to a spirit that seems to roam around our place".I suddenly felt a cold chill in my body when I said that.

"Then what are you talking to bro?".Ask Luna

"Yeah Linc What are you talking to?". Ask the twins

"I uhhhh...uhmmm"

"Ha he seems to talk about exercise in order to be fit". Lynn said as she nudged me gently."Right Lil bro?".

"Uhh no I..."

"Ohhhhh maybe his talking to a..."

 _"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA". I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE THEY'RE TALKING ONE AT A TIME._

Well folks I better hide from my sisters and didn't I tell you it's chaos when your around them but don't worry I'm used to it and I'll survive. SEE YAH

 _ **to be continued...**_

 _ **Author's note: FINALLY I'M DONE WITH THE PROLOGUE YAHOOOOOOOOO! Don't worry people there's more to come this isn't the official story of Lincoln Grows Up this is just my Intro about the story.**_

 _ **I want to thank Wiki for helping me search the information about the characters from THE LOUD HOUSE And I repeat if you see there's anything wrong with my grammar tell me I'm not a good writer but I'm willingly want to improved my grammar and my writing skills using the English Language STAY TUNED EVERYONE.**_

 _ **"PAALAM SA SUSUNOD NATIN NA PAGKIKITA" :-0**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Finally Chapter 1 is up people and I apologize again for my lack of skill in writing stories as I've said before I'm not yet very good in writing or speaking in English but I'll try my best to improve my grammar just for you guys. I warned you this is about** _ **"sibling shippings"**_ **I don't care if you judge me on the way how I portrait my stories I wouldn't even call it** _ **"incest"**_ **cause there is no sexual content in my story** _(maybe a little bit and I'll probably change the rating K+ to T in the future…)_ **for the mean time enjoy the rest of the story.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW ALL CREDITS GOES TO** _ **CHRIS SAVINO.**_

 _RAYKER RYES OUTTTT…._

 **CHAPTER 1**

Hey everyone Lincoln Loud here as you may all know today's Saturday that means no homework no teacher and no school, just me in my room doing nothing but reading my favorite Ace Savy comic book and wearing nothing but my underwear, you see it's comfortable for me read this way, why?, because it's my habit and none of you can't change that , Now don't tell me you also don't have a habit, everybody does, even my sisters ,so if any you and your siblings have some habits that you can't seem to resist and sometimes you find it very annoying or even gross, well just accept it wouldn't hurt a fly not unless you find it very strange and very disturbing it's not normal, even I get the willies just by thinking of it, so anyway it's just your typical Saturday at the Loud House.

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK._

Sigh. Now who could that be?. I open the door and look down to find my little sister Lisa holding a tray of test tubes with some chemicals on it. Don't tell me just going to make another experiment.

"What is it now Lisa?". I ask looking at her strange experiment.

"Greeting dear big brother I have come to ask for your assistance for my new experiment". I rolled my eyes I know she would do another experiment again.

"What kind of experiment now again Lisa and don't think of making me your test subject for your experiments cause I refuse to do so even if you beg me many times". That hits the spot and from the looks of it she looks dejected.

"Awww come on Linc you're the perfect specimen for my new experiment all I need is you to….".

"NO LISA NO MEANS NO and besides even if I did help you with your experiment what does it gonna make me? having green skin?, glowing eyes? Ohhhh I know it will make my head bigger like a balloon with 97.9% helium in it that will make me float and make my head explode so no and besides did you even make a treatment for your experiment?". That hit her.

"I forgot to make one ".She said looking a little bit lost, really does she always forgot to make remedies for her experiments.

"But still can you please help me?". She said looking at me with her big Puppy eyes. I can never resist my sister like that

"Ok fine I'll do it but not right now, make a solution first for your experiment, before we start doing your experiment, sounds good?.". As I said that her eyes glistened as she gives me a goofy smile spread on her face which its kinda rare to see. I find it cute though

"IIIIHHHHHHHHHH THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH Lincoln". She gives me a very hug tight which gives me a hard time to breathe but I hugged her back and give her a weak smile.

"I'll work on the remedies right now but first I'll go order the ingredients at Glasglow Incorporated Oh and before that you better put some clothes on you would get an acute coryza or nasopharyngitis ." "A what now?" I look at her perplex

"It's called cold _à plus tard_ or see yah later for french

And as I watch her leave I feel a little relieve now that she's gone I can finally read my new comic edition of Ace Savy

 _2 HOURS LATER_

 _ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZzzzzzzzzz._

"LINCOLN LINCOLN".

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK._

 _ZzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZzZZZ_

 _ **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!**_

" **LINCOLN LIIINCOLLLNN!".**

 _._ _ **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNO**_

"Huh?Wha..Wha?"

"LINCOOOOLNNNNN"

"I'M COMING I'M COMING GEEZ".I groaned as I got out of my bed and realize I'm still in my undies. "Give me a sec". I went into my wardrobe to change into my clothes.

And as I open the door my sister Lola looking "beautiful" as ever was smiling at me in a pleading way and believe me when she smiles at me like that it means she needs something from me or more to be specific she wants me to do her biddings.

Sigh."What is it now?".

"Daddy says you should take me to the pageant and be my pageant coach so hurry up and change NOW I brought you your tuxedo HURRY". Lola said in a demanding voice.

"What? No way it's suppose to be my rest day today ask Leni instead to come with you I can't not today ,Sis, Sorry." I suggested Leni instead as she's all about fashion and designing stuff.

"I would but right now she's in the mall shopping with her girlfriends so chop chop and get movin I got a pageant to win".

"How about Lori?"

"She has a date with Bobby."

"Luan?"

"Practicing her jokes as always"

"Luna?"

"She has a band practice at her friend's house"

"Lynn?"

"Out for soccer practice."

"Lucy?,Lana?"Lisa,Lily?"

"Really? Lucy is busy writing her creepy poems Lana No Way she doesn't know about a thing about fashion or two Lisa… I don't know and Lily she's a baby so I've got no one to come with me and that lives you now no more asking questions or I'm gonna tell Dad that your reading your comics in your underwear again". She smiled devilishly this girl knows how to get what she wants.

"Fine just give me a minute".

 _After changing into my Dad's old tuxedo…_

"Perfect now let's go servant… I mean brother"

Well I'll see you later folks I got a sister to accompany to.

 _TO BE CONTINUED…._

 _ **Author's note: DONE WITH CHAPTER 1 BOOOYAAAH! Please review and if you had any problem with my story…Meh just review and give your own opinion it's a free world and we all have our own perspective I respect that and again HATERS GONNA HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE I'll shake it off shake off Oh and if you notice the cover image of this story it only took me 5 minutes to conceptualize Grown up Lincoln and Lynn falling love at first sight unknowingly it's her younger "big brother I know it's not a very good drawing but I was in a hurry so yeah**_

" _**PIECE OUT RAINBOW TROUT."**_


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

 _ **HEY GUYS I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATE ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY RECENTLY,BUT PLEASE UNDERSTAND, RIGHT NOW I'M TAKING SUMMER CLASSES AT HOME WITH MY TUTOR FOR THE ENTRANCE EXAM SO I COULD PASS, AND IN ORDER FOR ME TO GO TO 6TH GRADE, BUT I PROMISE I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE IN A ABOUT A WEEK OR TWO SO PLEASE BE PATIENT (PROBABLY I'LL UPDATE 3 TO 4 CHAPTERS AFTER I'M DONE WITH MY STUDIES) THANK YOU**_

 _ **OH AND BY THE WAY THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS IT HELPS ME A LOT TO KNOW SOME PEOPLE APPRECIATE MY WORK, EXCEPT FOR ONE GUY WHO REALLY BASH ME**_ **,** _CHANNING0518,_ _ **WHOEVER YOU ARE I HOPE YOUR READING THIS I WILL NOT STOP WRITING STORIES, BECAUSE IT IS MY PASSION, IT DOESN'T MATTER HOW YOUNG OR OLD I AM, AT LEAST I HAVE A BIG DREAM THAT I WILL FULLFILL SOMEDAY, YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO JUDGE ME JUST BECAUSE YOU EXPERIENCE IT YOURSELF,I MAYBE A KID BUT LET ME TELL YOU THIS, YOUR WORDS WON'T LET ME DOWN,IT ONLY LIFTS MY SOUL UP BECAUSE I TAKE NEGATIVE, POSITIVE, AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORY THEN DON'T READ IT, I JUST LIKE I'VE SAID BEFORE WE ALL HAVE OUR OWN OPINIONS AND PERCEPTIONS WHETHER THEIR GOOD OR BAD AND I RESPECT THAT SO PLEASE IF YOU EVER REVIEW AGAIN MAKE SURE YOU DON'T USE THE WORD F*** .**_

 _ **AND ESPECIALLY THANK YOU FOR THE PEOPLE WHO SUPPORTED ME BY MAKING THIS STORY I LOVE YOU ALL... :-)**_


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE 2

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

 _ **HEY GUYS I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATE ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY RECENTLY,BUT PLEASE UNDERSTAND, RIGHT NOW I'M TAKING SUMMER CLASSES AT HOME WITH MY TUTOR FOR THE ENTRANCE EXAM SO I COULD PASS, AND IN ORDER FOR ME TO GO TO 6TH GRADE, BUT I PROMISE I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE IN A ABOUT A WEEK OR TWO SO PLEASE BE PATIENT (PROBABLY I'LL UPDATE 3 TO 4 CHAPTERS AFTER I'M DONE WITH MY STUDIES) THANK YOU**_

 _ **OH AND BY THE WAY THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS IT HELPS ME A LOT TO KNOW SOME PEOPLE APPRECIATE MY WORKS, EXCEPT FOR ONE GUY WHO REALLY BASHED ME**_ **,** _CHANNING0518,_ _ **WHOEVER YOU ARE I HOPE YOUR READING THIS I WILL NOT STOP WRITING STORIES, BECAUSE IT IS MY PASSION, IT DOESN'T MATTER HOW YOUNG OR OLD I AM, AT LEAST I HAVE A BIG DREAM THAT I WILL FULFILL SOMEDAY, YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO JUDGE ME JUST BECAUSE YOU EXPERIENCE IT YOURSELF,I MAYBE A KID BUT LET ME TELL YOU THIS, YOUR WORDS WON'T LET ME DOWN,IT ONLY LIFTS MY SOUL UP BECAUSE I TAKE NEGATIVE, POSITIVE, AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORY THEN DON'T READ IT, JUST LIKE I'VE SAID BEFORE WE ALL HAVE OUR OWN OPINIONS AND PERCEPTIONS WHETHER THEIR GOOD OR BAD AND I RESPECT THAT SO PLEASE IF YOU EVER REVIEW AGAIN MAKE SURE YOU DON'T USE THE WORD F*** .**_

 _ **AND ESPECIALLY THANK YOU FOR THE PEOPLE WHO SUPPORTED ME BY MAKING THIS STORY I LOVE YOU ALL... :-)**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _JULY 20,2016_**

 ** _HEY GUYS I'VE GOT A SPECIAL NEWS,NOW LISTEN, I'M NOT BRAGGING OR ANYTHING ,BUT YESTERDAY AFTER I TOOK THE ENTRANCE EXAM JUST TO SEE IF WAS ABLE TO CONTINUE AND GO TO THE NEXT GRADE AS A 6TH GRADER, ME, MY MAMA AND PAPA WENT TO SCHOOL THE OTHER DAY BECAUSE THE PRINCIPAL OF THE SCHOOL CALLED MY PARENTS FOR THE RESULTS OF MY ENTRANCE EXAMINATION,JUST TO SEE IF I PASS OR NOT, BUT GUESS WHAT? I WAS VERY EDGY BECAUSE I WAS AFRAID AND YET EXCITED AT THE SAME TIME TO SEE THE RESULTS OF THE EXAM, I KNOW I DID WELL BECAUSE I STUDIED AND ALL MORE THAN A WEEK WITHOUT TOUCHING A SINGLE GADGET THAT COULD DISTRACT ME,SO I FOCUS MY WHOLE ATTENTION ON MY STUDIES,AND TO THINK THAT STUDYING WAS WORTH FOR NOTHING! IT PAID OFF I'VE GOT AN A+ SO THAT MEANS I PASS MY MAMA, AND PAPA WERE VERY PROUD OF ME (SIGH) IT'S GREAT TO SEE THEM SMILE AND BE HAPPY, AND OF COURSE AS MY REWARD I GOT A NEW LAPTOP,NOW JUST LIKE I PROMISE I'LL BE UPLOADING 2 TO 4 CHAPTERS FOR MY STORY SO BE PATIENT I'M ALREADY MAKING THE FIRST ONE IN MY LAPTOP SO YOU BETTER WAIT I'LL BE UPLOADING THEM ONE BY ONE_**

 ** _OH I FORGET TO MENTION THANK YOU FOR FOLLOWING ME AND GIVING ME GREAT REVIEWS OF MY STORY IT REALLY HELPS ME A LOT SO THANK YOU SO MUCH I WON'T EVER LET YOU GUYS DOWN,I KNOW I'M NOT THAT GOOD AT WRITING FAN FIC STORIES YET BUT AS YOU SAID I'LL BE IMPROVING AS TIME GOES BY YOUR REVIEWS GIVES ME THE CONFIDENCE TO REALLY WRITE A GOOD STORY SO THANK YOU WITHOUT YOU I WON'T BE MAKING ANY OF THIS AGAIN THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR MY READERS MY FOLLOWERS AND TO YOU ALL THANK YOU I LOVE YOU ALL GOD BLESS._**

 ** _PEACE OUT!_**


End file.
